trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Lefyt Colonies
Group Name: ' Lefyt Colonies '''Created by: ' Glen A. Larson and Jay P. Hailey 'Appearance: ' ST-OM: Banshee Squadron '''Number of Members: Originally, Billions. 11,000 Refugees made it to the Federation. The fate of the rest is not known. Nature of Members: Golden Orion Humanoids. Organization: The Lefyt Colonies were eight Orion worlds with various, related cultures and societies. The government of each of the eight worlds were different although a similar root culture informed all of the colonies. They recalled having been founded by Star Traveling people thousands of years ago, but became lost and fell to a primitive state. When they recovered starflight , their origin was the subject of myths and legends. The eight colonies were: *Dequorda, the leader and most equal among equals, home world of Admiral Darma, Flight Leader Enrod and the majority of Survivors *Hinupo; a Backwater, consider shady. Led the colonies in music, culture and crime. Trailed in technology *Veasup; A rival of Dequorda, members of a warrior culture, they dreamed of growing powerful enough to take over the Colonies as an imperial power. *Eisott *Quodup *Tehoveso *Tdusquoup *Woshup All eight Planets sent representatives to the Council of the Eight, which acted as a weak meta government for an alliance of colonies. The Colonies made a single defense force to fight the long war against the Damyip . In the last stage of fighting, the defense of the Colonies was organized around 12 Great Battlewagons- Battleship/Carriers that carried elite squadrons of fighter planes. The fighter planes were fast, maneuverable one man ships that allowed single Lefyt pilots to deal out horrifying damage to the Damyipd opponents, but the survival rate was not that good. Game Role: A retelling of Battle Star Galatica with different people, for the PCs to interact with. World Role: Refugees fleeing the Damyip Domination. Relative Influence: Minor, as a group of 11,000 refugees they did not amount to much on the galactic stage. However they formed the core of the survival of the Lefyt colonial culture, which is very important. They also made a good addition to the population of Serenity City on New Canada . Publicly Stated Goal: To escape the Damyip Domination and find a shining world known asBotchok (This turned out to be something of a shock to them.) Relative Wealth: Minor. They had one beat up old warship and a rag tag fleet. Group advantages: High mobility. Desperation makes for interesting problem solving. Special Abilities: The Colonials of Lefyt report that some "Higher Beings" occasionally offered clues and assistance and generally directed them towards the Federation. Group disadvantages: Pursued avidly by a race of killer robots. Special disadvantages: The Killer Robots can afford whole fleets to hunt them down with. Those who favor them: The Lefyt. The Federation, The Orions Those opposed to them: The Damyip want to exterminate them all. Area of Operation: Unknown space beyond the Briar Patch . Headquarters Location: Serenity City, New Canada Public Face: Plucky Survivors of a disaster. Notable Members: *''Admiral Darma'': The last surviving military commander and member of the Council of the Eight, he led his people to safe haven on New Canada. He now represents the Lefyt on the Serenity City Council. Known for charisma, a stentorian speaking voice and a tendency to make everything into an issue of Good or Evil. *''Flight Leader Enrod'', A Statuesque and handsome man, set to follow his father's lead as a military and political leader, Enrod expressed interest in Joining Starfleet and exploring Strange New Worlds. History of the Organization: Some time in History the Lefyt got sideways with the Damyip Domination. The details are unclear. Both sides claim the other started the war. The war raged on for generations. In 2374, the Damyip, through a Lefyt intermediary, Cemves offered peace negotiations. By 2375, these peace negotiations approached a happy conclusion, but at the last moment the Damyip treacherously attacked. The Lefyt Colonies were over run and bombed back into the stone ages. One Lefyt battlewagon, the Stellar gathered together refugees in a rag tag fleet of Staships and fled, using a weird semi-stable wormhole generator. The Damyipd pursued by brute force and machine like implacable determination. Fate of the Oganization: In 2381, the Lefyt refugee fleet met the USS Enceladus, a Federation starship at the edge of Known space. After discussions with the Enceladus command staff, the refugees requested asylum. They were escorted to New Canada and joined the Federation as civilians there. About 25% of the Survivors pressed on to Botchok. They were disappointed to find it not really as nice as their legends indicated. Some returned to New Canada and Serenity City to make a New Lefyt community work. The Federation is searching for the Damyip to try and open diplomatic relations with them, to avoid further conflict. '2406 Update' The Federation Starship USS Eon backtracked the course of the Lefyt refugees and discovered a world the Lefyt called Oron. The Lefyt assert that this world is the legendary Homeworld of the Orions. Botchok publicly denies this and denounces the concept as Federation Propaganda. But Orion Scouts and explorers have been frequenting the area. Oron itself is barely class M anymore. It's growing hotter and drier. Its atmosphere has been reduced, Extensive ruins are present on the world, as well as the remains of people, All this is consistent with the image of the world as a huge world of the Great Orion Empire. Oron itself is located in a "Desert" where the stars have few planets and no class M worlds. On the other side of the Star Desert is an area that the Lefyt used to call their frontier. It is lightly patrolled by Damyip units. Closer towards what used to be the Eight Colonies, the Damnyip presence gets harder to avoid and more aggressive. Enrod and Darma have quietly reported that some Lefyt are traveling with Orions Scouts who use cloaking devices to travel in the region. They have made contact with the surviving Lefyt populations on the Colonies. The Federation wants to stay out of the Lefyt/Damyip war and has asked that New Canada not be publicly used as a base for operations into the old Lefyt zone. Orion Scouts who are not known pirates are welcome to stop by New Canada as though they were commercial ships, The USS Urafiki made successful contact with the Damyip. The Damyip found out they have been played by the traitor Cemves who wanted total dominion of the Colonies. (Currently a broken man in The Village on Oz.) The Damyip turned the colonies over to the Federation in total. A shocking move. Engagement and normalization of the Colonies is underway including a campaign to make the Damyip an indispensable part of everyday life. The Desert is patrolled by Federation frigates. Aid to the Colonies is fine, but you come in standing up. If you are under cloak you are considered a pirate. Category:Political Units Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek